


And victory will be in the hands of the pest

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Kinda but not really, little headcanons, maybe one day i'll write something more than a drabble for them, the alpha twins, they give me a lot of plot bunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It keeps them in line, Ethan and Aiden in particular; they're the youngest, boys of just seventeen yet with as much power as Kali or Ennis. They're a liability none of the pack can risk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And victory will be in the hands of the pest

**Author's Note:**

> a little drabble exploring my headcanon in regards to the arrow tip in deucalion's stick.

 

Deucalion pricks a single mistletoe berry with the arrow in his stick every midnight without fail. It keeps them in line, Ethan and Aiden in particular; they're the youngest, boys of just seventeen yet with as much power as Kali or Ennis, and they're a liability none of the pack can risk. They're not marked often, there's something about pain that makes even the least obvious people fast learners, but Aiden was the first to feel it, being struck two weeks after he and Ethan had been recruited. Afterwards, Ethan had told him he was an idiot, that he doesn't need to jump to his defence every time Deucalion makes a criticism because he's a big boy now and they're not at home, any more. They don't have a safe place and they can't screw this up. Aiden had smiled, huffed out a laugh and reminded Ethan that home had never been safe, not really, and Ethan averted his gaze, dabbing at the cut a little lighter with the corner of his sleeve even though they both know it'll neither heal it nor help.  

 

It's always for Ethan, when Aiden gets struck. Whether it be for chaining him up on the full moon after he'd asked, pleaded with his eyes because he still can't control it, not fully, even after Deucalion made it clear that the pack were to let themselves free during that time, or for saying it was him who left a body exactly a month later during the perigean tide, taking the fall as Ethan worked through the guilt. Aiden doesn't mind, though. He'd made the promise to look out for his baby brother a long time ago.

 

The poison from the mistletoe isn't fatal, not in such a small amount nor inflicted in such a way, but it makes sure a cut stays open for a good number of hours; (the sting's a bitch, but they learn not to flinch after a while). Ethan's careful, he always had been the more quiet of the two, makes sure that whenever Aiden comes to him, gaze distant and head slightly hung, that he's ready. Warm fingertips are brushed over red skin, grazing the wound's opening but never doing more so, and whatever Aiden needs that day -- someone to hit, someone to scream and shout at until his lungs grow sore enough to distract from his cheek, someone to hold close or someone to fuck into, deep and slow -- he gives it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> perigean tide, noun. definition: when the moon is closest to the earth.


End file.
